After Meteor
by Renaeth Tir Kalimoraine
Summary: Takes place immeadetly after FVII. In order to save the itself from being destroyed, the Planet had to focus all it's energies to help Holy repel Meteor. But while this was happening, those trapped in the Life Stream with strong enough wills found that


_Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. All I own is my original characters. _

_Authors Notes: I am going to be switching from 1st to 3rd person several times. Just thought I'd mention this now so ppl don't get confused. And please, don't flame if you don't like it. Oh yea:_

**_SHONEN'AI WARNING: _**_If you are insecure in your sexual standing or do not like Male/Male relationships please don't read._

Alaka'i held on to the back of his chocobo for dear life as it ran. Behind him Meteor was drawing nearer to Midgar. The giant bird warked as it jumped over yet another person fleeing the cursed city. The young man cursed himself for waiting so long. He should have just loosed all of the chocobos and taken off. Not like there was much left of ShinRa anyways.

He took a moment and glanced around. He wasn't the only one who was trying to escape. Men, women and children were everywhere. Some trying to drag their belongings behind them, others fleeing with only the clothing on their backs. But it wasn't just the humans running. There were animals and monsters fleeing as well. It was about the only time humans and monsters were near each other and not slaughtering one another.

Alaka'i noticed happily that he was drawing ahead of the mass. Him as well as a few other people on chocobos. A destination should probably be decided upon. Kalm wasn't too bright of an idea. It would be the first town flooded with refugees from Midgar. Best place for him to go would probably be the Chocobo Farm. He could help Billy there.

A loud crashing noise followed by small bits of shrapnel pelting his back caught his attention. After a few seconds he glanced back. The pieces circling the meteor were crashing down around the city. More were headed his way. With a groan he urged his mount faster. Alaka'i could tell that his back was bleeding by the way his shirt stuck to his back. The young man blinked as he noticed some green tendrils drifting past his face. What the hell were those? And there, up ahead a bit. There was a green mist forming in several places. It wasn't like the tendrils. It was more like it was condensing into vauge humanoid forms.

Next thing he knew, Alaka'i was flying through the air, watching his favorite mount trying to fly. His body felt numb and everything was going in slow motion. He knew he should be hearing things, his chocobo's beak looked like it was warking madly but he couldn't hear anything at all. Then his time bubble popped and he hit the ground was a thud. He maintained awareness for only a few moments before he fled from the pain into the black oblivion.

_Come on! Let's go! Can't you see the barrier is weakening! Look! They can't keep you trapped here any more. Let's go back!_ I thought to my buddy eagerly. Being dead was one of the more boring things I had ever done. But my friend didn't seem to agree much. But he was giving in to me, slowly but surely.

_Get off your lazy ass and break out while you can! The Ancients are all trying to help with the Holy and the Planet to stop meteor! She said we can leave if we really wanted to. So come on! _He was still 'sitting' there looking pathetic. Gods some people just don't realize what a second chance really means do they?

_Look, She said any one with a strong will. You weren't the only one they were keeping trapped. That fucking scientist has already left. Do you want to let him get away? And look, your mother's leaving. So come on!_ There we go. Give the poor misguided soul some direction and presto! Back to the land of the living we go. I don't really want to leave her...but I think he's more important to me now. And besides, what would the General do without me?

_Better, She said we have to concentrate on being alive and well again. Focus on what our bodies look like... _Whoa! It's working. I can feel my body starting to take shape. Reminds me of watching those time lapsed films of the flower sprouting and blooming. There he is forming right in front of me. Strange seeing someones guts actually inside the stomach without the skin....wait concentrate....

Sephiroth shivered as his body slowly came into existence. He watched as Zack formed his body as well. They were both covered in thick green mists. Around them people were dead and dying from the various parts of meteor crashing into the planet. A brief pang of regret surfaced before he pushed it back. Just a few finishing touches....there. His bare feet touched the dirt and the mists left his body.

Sensation rushed back and hit the two men like a ton of bricks. Both fell to their hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air. Slowly they gained control of their bodies. Zack sat up, arms wrapped around himself, teeth chattering.

"Why the hell does it h-have to be winter?" he grumbled as he stumbled to his feet and looked around. There were dead people everywhere. Once every few bodies there was someone who was living and slowly or not so slowly dying. Sephiroth was already walking towards one of the dead bodies. He sized up the man for a moment before wrestling the corpse out of it's clothing. Zack looked around and started to do the same thing. After twenty minutes or so they were fully clothed and had enough gear to make their way on.

"Yo, Sephiroth, check it out. The bird looks like it's okay. Hell, looks like one of ShinRa's birds." Zack said as he pointed at the black bird who was hovering over a body, nudging it occasionally.

Zack made his way over to the chocobo and grabbed the reins and started to lead him away but the bird planted it's feet firmly and refused to budge. Zack frowned and tugged a bit harder.

"Come!" He ordered sharply. The bird hesitated before dragging Zack back to the body. The SOLDIER sighed and knelt down and rolled the boy over. The body groaned slightly and Zack's eyebrows shot up.

"Hey, Sephiroth! Remember that lil kid who was always in the chocobo stables? Looks like he made it to head trainer since we died!" He stood up and looked at the bird.

"Okay, we don't have the meds to take care of him. We have to leave him. Now Come." He tugged on the reigns but once again the bird refused to follow. Zack sighed.

"...Bring the boy." Sephiroth ordered before setting off away from Midgar. Zack just looked at the silver haired man for a few moments before sighing and gently picking up Alaka'i. The chocobo knelt down and Zack gently set the boy on it's back before sitting behind Alaka'i. The chocobo straigtened and followed Sephiroth without Zack ordering it to.

'_Damn bird and damn Sephiroth. What the hell is he thinking?'_ Zack mused as they set off.


End file.
